Twins of Twilight
by DreamOfDragons35
Summary: ok so this is a story about twins who start their journeys at the same time...i only got 1 review before in 5 updates...hopefully it'll be better this time! R & R
1. intro

Prologue:

Chase and Derek sat in the kitchen of their little home in Newbark town. Chase, being naturally a morning person was sitting up, smiling and peppy, ready to embark on his new journey.

Derek, also anticipating his journey, slouched and was half asleep, his black hair down in his face. He looked up at his twin and almost laughed to himself. So different they were. This journey would definitely bring out the best, or worst, in both of them. His eyes fluttered as he waited for breakfast to be served.

As they ate, Chase chatted with his parents jollily and Derek actually laughed a little as his family picked and poked at him about his first pokemon. "What's wrong with my seedot?" he asked. "Nothing dear," his mother replied. "But we all know you picked it because it evolves into a dark type." His whole family chuckled again. Derek loved dark pokemon. He saw their power, their ability to manhandle their opponents. His success, he thought, would come through the dark type pokemon.

Chase looked down at his new pokemon happily. His spheal looked at him gleefully at him. He patted its head and it almost rolled away. He giggled. "You're just a little ball of fun aren't ya buddie?" he laughed again as his seal cooed affectionately.

The starters this month at Elm's lab were spheal, seedot, and Nidoran♂, all brought from hoenn, due to the new rarity of the original three starters. The two boys exited their house and headed down the road towards route 29. "Hey Derek, I'll race you!" called Chase as he took off running out of town. Derek shook his head; he hated it when he did this. Derek walked calmly until he caught up with his brother. Chased breathed heavily as his brother strolled up next to him. "What's the deal man, you didn't even run, your no fun." Derek shrugged. "Lets just head out, I'm going up route 46. you can head on to cherrygrove I'll probably see you later." Derek said and walked past his brother.

Shocked, Chase ran in front of Derek. "Woah, bro I thought we were traveling together, what's with the split so soon?" Derek looked at his brother straight on. "Look, you're my kin and all but I think we'd both be better off if we split now. We can train separate and maybe when we meet up again we can have a great battle to see who really is better at this training thing." Chase rubbed the back of his head. "Ok man, I guess I'll see you around. Good luck." Chase turned and waved as he headed towards the next city.

Derek headed through the gate and onto route 46. He was going to be better than his brother, he thought to himself. No matter what it took.

Chapter 1

Chase waved to the man that had given him the johto map as he headed through cherrygrove city and towards the next route. "Violet town is my next destination and my first gym!" Chase thought with excitement. "This means me and spheal will get to test how good we are in a real pokemon league battle! First though, I should probably catch some other pokemon to add to my team." As he said this he was walking through tall grass on route 30. He saw a rattata and a hoot hoot asleep because it was still in the early morning. He decided those would not be much challenge so he kept on.

As he came to a dense part of the path, he saw a little crevice in a tall tree. In it, he saw an Abra sitting and eating a berry. His eyes narrowed. His jolly nature vanished and he became serious. Abra could be a great asset to his team and he knew enough about pokemon to know that if he wasn't careful it would teleport before he could catch it.

He crept closer and closer, empty pokeball in hand. When he was close enough, he launched the pokeball shouting "Pokeball, GO!" The Abra looked up and vanished, leaving the pokeball to hit the back of the tree. Letting out a cry of shock, Chase stomped the ground in frusteration. "Spheal, come out." The blue ball pokemon appeared and looked up happily at its trainer. "Sphe-" it muttered. "Spheal we need to find you a friend, but Abra got away so let's keep looking." As Chase walked, holding spheal in his arms, he heard a rustle in a tree.

"Spheal, head butt that tree." The seal obeyed and rolled fast and shook the tree as it collided with it. A Teddiursa fell down and hit its head on the ground as it fell. It sat up and rubbed its head with its paw and looked at spheal, aggravated. It stood up and started running straight at spheal.

"Spheal, get ready for battle!" Chase yelled. "Use your powder snow!" A shot of chilly wind shot out of Spheal's mouth and hit Teddiursa in the face, halting it. It rubbed its eyes and then plopped down and began to cry. Chase was stunned. Not knowing what to do, he walked over and picked it up. "Aw common now, don't cry. It will be ok. I'm sorry for hurting you." The Teddiursa looked up at him and sniffled. Chase smiled and wiped its tears from its eyes. "Hey, come with me. I'll get you something to eat and you can travel with me and everything will be ok." He, spheal, and the Teddiursa walked into a clearing and sat down. He gave his pokemon some berry blocks and watched as they ate.

"Teddiursa, you're going to have to toughen up to hang with me and spheal here." He said rubbing Teddiursa's forehead. "We're gonna be in a gym battle soon and I can't afford to have you start crying during the match. Can I count on you?" Teddiursa hesitated, but smiled finally and laughed with Chase.

Meanwhile, up route 46, Derek was in a deep battle with a trainer. He was battling a mountainman with two tough rock-types. Seedot was out battling with a geodude. "Seedot, hit it with another absorb! Finish it off!" Seedot concentrated and drained the last of geodude's energy, leaving it fainted and exhausted. The Mountainman returned it to its pokeball and sent out his next pokemon, Nosepass. "Seedot, return." Shouted Derek. "Go, Poliwag!" Derek's only other pokemon appeared and wagged its tail energetically. "Hit it with a bubble attack!" The bubbles shot from Poliwag and KOing the rock type instantly. The stunned mountainman looked on in disbelief. "You're a better trainer than I've faced in a long time, and you're just a beginner." Derek grinned a determined grin. He intended to be this way. "I'm just going to get better too. Maybe I'll meet you again on my travels!" He left the trainer still stunned and walked on towards the caves ahead, hoping to find more powerful pokemon to add to his team.


	2. The first battle

Chapter 2

Chase walked down the path, enjoying his travels, thinking about his two pokemon he had. Teddiursa would be a great pokemon one day, he thought. Spheal was a given to be powerful, he couldn't wait until he got to see its real strength. As he walked, a young boy ran out in front of him. "Hey you, I just caught my first pokemon, you want to battle me?" "Sure" replied Chase, ready for the challenge.

"It'll be a two-on-two, ok" the boy said. "Alright, I can do that, lets go!" He threw out his first pokeball containing Teddiursa. The boy tossed out his Sentret and the battle began. Again Chase lost his jolly demeanor and got ready for the battle. "Teddiursa, focus. Be tough. Go! Use scratch attack!" The bear pokemon took its paw out of its mouth and narrowed its eyes. It ran forward full speed and scratched the Sentret, causing a great deal of damage. "Sentret quick, counter it with a tail whip!" The boy said as the Sentret immediately spun around and whacked Teddiursa with its tail. Just as fast, Teddiursa began to wimper. Chase tried not to panic. "Teddy, common don't give up you know you're better than this! Use a head butt attack!"

Teddiursa slowly nodded to chase and then turned back to its opponent. It launched forward, forcing Sentret to the ground with a vicious head butt attack. Knocked out cold, The young trainer returned his first pokemon and threw out his next. "Be ready for a real fight this time. Go Aipom!" A monkey like pokemon appeared with a hand-like tail and a silly grin on its face.

"Teddy, enough come back." Chase smiled as he awaited the chance to use his friend. "Let's do it Spheal!" The seal pokemon came out and cooed ready to do battle. The ape pokemon was quicker than Chase's larger water type. But Chase was prepared to play defense. "Spheal, use your defense curl!" Spheal rolled up in a ball as the Aipom began a double slap attack. Not phased, spheal unrolled and was close up to aipom, ready to make a brutal attack. "Go! Rollout Spheal!" The blue ball rolled quickly down over the top of Aipom and then spun around and came back for the second attack. Aipom was only just getting up when Spheal buried it in the dirt once more.

"Aipom return!" The young trainer called. It was knocked out cold. Chase couldn't help grinning. "Hey that was an awesome battle. Was it a first for you too?" The young boy sighed and said "No, that was my first loss." He lowered his head and said "You're really good. I hope you do well. See ya around." He walked off as Chase began to keep heading towards Violet city. "Wow Spheal, you're awesome!" He let out his Teddiursa and praised it as well. "I think I'm going to call you Teddy for now, because its short and easy." Teddy smiled and hugged Chase just like a baby would. "We need to hurry up and get to Violet City, it's time for lunch and I'm starved. The two pokemon agreed and they quickened the pace to get to the next city faster.


	3. Two new friends

Chapter 3

Chase walked into Cherrygrove and made straight for the nearest pokemon center and restaurant. He smiled as he passed people on his way. The pokemon center was fairly crowded, people sitting at most of the tables with food in front of them. Chase walked up the counter and gave Nurse Joy a big grin. "Hey! I need you to treat my two pokemon real quick." She looked at him and laughed. "It will be a few minutes, why don't you sit down and have a bite?" He laughed and scratched his head "I had planned on it."

A young girl sitting in the corner of the pokemon center by herself gazed at the young boy who just handed two pokeballs over to the nurse. She was a young trainer, not as young as him, but was still a novice herself, and she wondered how good he was. Her competitiveness gave her an excuse to go invite the attractive boy to sit down with her and eat.

"Hey guy!" she said with a little sternness in her tone. Chase turned to her with a smile, welcoming her greeting. "Hey girl, do you need something?" She laughed at his mocking. "You wanna come eat with me? We can battle afterward, I've been itching for a good one all afternoon." Chase began to walk with her over to the table. "I'll sit and eat with you." He said happily, "but my pokemon and I just had a battle with a trainer before we got here. I wouldn't want to rush them into another one so quickly. By the way, I'm Chase, you got a name girl?" She laughed slightly, "I'm Jess," she said. She found herself still gleeful even though he had turned down her request for a battle right after lunch.

"So, since your not going to battle me, why don't you tell me what your two pokemon are that Nurse Joy has." Jess suggested, as chase guzzled down food. " You first, what do you have?" he managed to get out in between bites of a large hamburger and handfuls of fries. "Well, aren't you stubborn?" She poked at him, making him smile. "I have three pokemon right now. Bit, my Ekans, Dot, my Ledyba, and Fleece, my starter Mareep."

"Wow! All three of them have nicknames, that's cool!" Chase exclaimed, almost spewing his food into Jess's face. "Only my Teddiursa has a nickname, and its Teddy just cause that's shorter." He said. He absent mindedly started thinking of a good name for his spheal. "Was Teddy your starter?" Jess asked, wondering what his other pokemon was. "No, that was spheal, he's a water type imported from hoenn."

The two of them sat and talked until Nurse Joy buzzed Chase to tell him his pokemon were ready. As he took sheal out of its pokeball and gave it a hug, he looked over at Jess. "Hey, where are you headed to next? We need someone to train with and traveling is never fun alone." Jess's heart jumped. She liked this guy, how open and forward he was. Traveling with him was going to be a blast, she thought. "Sure, sounds like fun, but sooner or later we are going to battle!" she said and smiled. The two walked out of the pokemon center together laughing as they headed towards the next trail towards Violet City.

* * *

Derek walked out of the dark cave, shielding his eyes from the setting sun. He looked down at his seedot, who was waddling at his side. "Well, we got what we came up this way for," he said, "it was a little out of the way, but now I'm sure I'll have a great head start on Chase as far as pokemon go. The two shrunk pokeballs in his hand held his new pokemon, Gastly and Spinarak.

"That brings my total up to four. I wonder if Chase has even caught any yet." He looked down at Seedot, who was listening intently to his trainer. "He probably has. I know he's going to be good, but that's just it Seedot, I am better. And I'm going to prove it to him very soon." They started walking back towards Cherrygrove City, but had to stop and build camp in the woods on the way. Derek lay on his back looking up at the stars, listening to his fire crackling behind him. His eyes began to close as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his future as a champion and elite trainer that he was determined to be.

* * *

Jess sat next to the fire, shaking her head at Chase, who was off stumbling in the underbrush, looking for pokemon. " Chase, your too loud, there is no way you will find anything," she hollered. Just as she was getting up to go find one, she heard him yell "WOAH! Spheal, lets catch this!" The sound of the small seal pokemon surprised Jess. _He is so lucky_, she thought to herself. How on earth did he actually find anything worth catching right now. She trotted over to where Chase was standing in a battle. A Natu was attacking spheal with a peck attack just as she arrived. " Spheal, rollout, NOW!" Sheal started rolling, but Natu just fluttered in the air over it, making its attack useless.

"Shoot, ground attacks wont work." He muttered. "Sheal, powder snow!" a rush of icy air hit Natu, bringing it to the ground. "Tackle now spheal!" the small ball of pokemon landed on the bird, rendering it helpless. Chase smiled as he launched an empty ball at the Natu. After it stopped shaking, Chase went and picked it up and turned to Jess. "That was awesome," he said, "I didn't even see it until its eyes started glowing and it began chirping at the moon." Jess smiled at him. "Well that was a lucky find. Natu is a strong psycic pokemon, it'll be useful." They walked back to the fire and sat down by the fire.

"Well if you have had enough excitement for tonight, I'm going to sleep," she said to him and lay down in her sleeping bag. Chase laughed. "I wouldn't mind catching one more, but I guess I'll hit the hay too. Night Jess." He said as he put his head on his pillow, he thought of where his brother was and how his adventure was going. He loved already having a powerful rival. A rival he would better one day, of course, he thought


	4. Enemies

Chapter 4

Chase and Jess walked into Violet City and began to walk towards the town square. Chase's eyes darted back and forth wildly. He hadn't been here since he was a young boy when he and his brother came to watch their dad battle with Falkner, the gym leader. As they came within site of the large fountain that marked the center of the town square, they noticed a large crowd of people gathering.

"Wonder what's up." Jess said, looking around curiously. As they came closer they saw that there was a battle between two elite trainers in progress. Two boys with Pokemon League caps on backwards were intensely focused in a two-on-two battle. One boy with a black and red hat yielded a Solrock and a Heracross, while the other in a red and white hat with a green L on it battled with a Swellow and a Grovyle.

"I gotta watch this," squeeled chase excitedly as he let his three pokemon out of their balls too. Spheal immediately jumped up into his arms, Teddy grabbed his leg and his new Natu looked up at him, cocked its whole body to one side, and then fluttered down onto his shoulder. Jess laughed. "Look at you; you look like a pokemaniac with all those pokemon all over you." She giggled again. Chase just huffed and walked over to the battle side and said, "you guys better pay attention, one day that will be us out there impressing people with our skill." He smiled and he turned his attention to the combatants.

"go Heracross, Earthquake!" The super-bug pokemon howled, and stomped the ground hard, sending a tremor in all directions. Grovyle stumbled under the attack, but the two flyers were unaffected. "Swellow, Ariel Ace!" The birds speed was demonstrated as it barraged the bug pokemon with its flying attack. The heracross tried to fight back, but the bird overwhelmed it and it fell to the ground. Then, quick as a flash, the Swellow fell to the ground as well, twitching and convulsing, then fainted. "Future Sight," the trainer of the Solrock grinned.

It was tied even 1-on-1 and Chase was so into it, he didn't notice Jess slipping off out of the crowd. She was restless and off to find a battle of her own. Finally after a hard fought battle, Solrock fell to the ground in defeat and cheers erupted from the crowd. "That was awesome! Jess did you see that att--Jess?" Chase looked over both shoulders and then looked down at Teddy, who was taking a nap. " hey teddy, where did Jess go?" the bear rubbed its eyes and looked up at him unknowingly. Chase sighed, and brought all his pokemon but spheal back into their pokeballs and headed away from the battle, even though he wanted to meet both of the trainers who had just battled.

Irritated, Chase started walking around town calling for Jess. After a good hour of searching, he began to get worried. As he came around an ally way, he saw her, finally. "Jess!" he called out, but she did not return his call. As he came closer he saw that in front of her were three cloaked men mounted on hooded ponyta. In one of their hands was all three of Jess's pokeballs. Chase was shocked. They stole her pokemon, he couldn't believe it.

"Hey! Give her pokemon back!" Chase yelled, stepping up next to Jess, who he saw now was crying. "Spheal! Go!" Chase yelled and his friend charged through the air at the perpetrators, but, just as it got there, they were able to snatch it up using a device Chase had never seen before. "SHEAL!" Chase cried, terrified of losing his best friend, along with Jess's pokemon as well.

"Girraferig, Psybeam!" A ray of purplish light shot across the ally and struck at the base of the three mounted riders, flinging them to the ground. The riders struggled to their feet only to see another pokemon next the giraffe pokemon, a Magmar. "Fire Spin!" a ring of fire enclosed the thieves, stopping them from escaping. Chase turned around and saw that the winner of the battle from earlier was behind him, an agitated look on his face. "I don't tolerate thieves. Gligar, get these trainers pokemon back." A purple bat-like pokemon swooped down from above the trainer and snatched up the three pokeballs that belonged to Jess, along with grabbing spheal and bringing them outside the ring of fire.

The Gligar brought the pokemon back to Jess and Chase and they smiled gratefully. The fiery enclosure then disappeared and the trainer looked at the thieves. "Get gone, and quick. I'm impatient and I get angry if people don't listen. So scram if you don't like living in a jail cell." The three thieves turned and ran as fast as they could away from the three trainers standing at one end of the ally. After they were gone, The trainer returned all three of his pokemon and turned to Chase and Jess. "Looks like you guys got yourselves into some trouble. I am glad I was in the neighborhood and heard you shouting at them. My name is Michael by the way." Chase grinned ear to ear. "Yeah! You were the one who won that battle in the square! You were amazing. I'm Chase, and this is Jess, we actually just met the other day." Jess shook Michaels hand, and smiled weakly.

"Well your little girlfriend there looks pretty shaken up, let's head over to the pokemon center. I'll get you two a pair of rooms, and ya'll can relax the rest of the afternoon." He smiled at them and then led the way to Violet City's poke'center


	5. Training: Gym Battle 1

"So, who were those guys in the alleyway?" Chase asked as he and Michael sat in the cafeteria of the Center. Jess was upstairs in her room asleep, obviously still shaken up by the encounter with the hooded men. Chase, after the gitters of meeting such a powerful trainer, actually was enjoying a decent conversation with Michael, from which he was learning a lot. "I'm not really sure. There are plenty of gangs of thieves around these parts ever since the Pokemon League disbanded. Now that they are reorganizing however, there are only a few elite gangs. Those guys looked like professionals, most thieves are just beginner trainers like yourselves, and you probably could have handled them easily. Those guys were from a more organized group." Chase nodded in agreement.

"But enough about that," Michael said, "you have three pokemon? And that Spheal is your starter, right?" "Yeah," Chase said in reply, "I have him, a teddiursa, and natu, which I just caught in the woods on the way to Violet. I'm hoping I'm ready to take on Sheena," he said, referring to Faulkner's daughter, and the current gym leader in Violet. "Well, I beat her father a long time ago, and I know she is a beginner gym leader, so if you train with me for tomorrow afternoon, I think you'll be ready to take her on." Chase grinned. "Wow, thanks a lot Michael. My pokemon can't hang with even your weakest, though, and I don't want to hurt my friends." He said a little worried.

"Not a problem," Michael replied shaking his head and pointing to the PC. "I have plenty of pokemon, these aren't my only six. I have a bunch of young ones that I haven't had the opportunity to raise yet. I'll get them out tonight to prepare for tomorrow. Actually the ones I have with me now aren't even my starters. I'm training this team to compete in the pokemon league tournament in the spring, and I want to use different pokemon this year."

"That's awesome that you have so many and they're so strong. I can't wait for tomorrow. I probably should go to sleep though; I'll see ya bright and early in the morning so we can start early, ok?" "Sounds good to me, I'll see ya then Chase." As Chase walked up the stairs, Michael thought to himself, _this kid is interesting, I wonder how good he really could be._

* * *

Derek walked into Violet City just before the sun set. He walked to the pokemon center and walked right past a trainer who looked like he was very skilled sitting at a table all by himself enjoying a cup of coffee. He went straight to the counter, gave his pokemon to the nurse and waited them to be in top shape. After he received his four pokemon, he headed straight for the gym. Determined he entered and dealt with the apprentices of the gym leader and went straight for the kill.

"Sheena! I am here to challenge you!" he hollered intently. She arrived at the other end of the battlefield and smiled, "I'm ready for your challenge. Good luck-uh.. what's your name?" "Derek" he replied sternly, "let's get this over with." "So pushy," the gym leader said. "Fine, two on two, lets go!"

Sheena threw out her first pokeball, releasing a small bird hopping on one foot, a Hoothoot. Chase replied with a pokeball of his own, containing a Gastly. The ghost pokemon laughed sinisterly as it prepared to battle the bird. "Go Gastly, nightshade!" The specter's eyes grew large and it frightened the bird to no extent. It jumped back in fear and shuttered as its trainer tried to make it keep its focus. "It's ok Hooty, use foresight and identify it so you can attack!" The Hoothoot turned, fighting the fear and prepared to identify the ghost, but was shocked to turn and be faced with nothing; the ghost was gone.

"Now, Gastly, hypnosis!" The ghost appeared behind the hopping bird and as it turned, it became drunkenly wobbly and it fell over, completely asleep. "Hooty!" Sheena yelled. Derek looked on with no mercy on his face. "Finish it, dream eater gastly." The apparition's eyes began to glow a disastrously scary red as it entered the sleeping bird's thoughts and dreams. After a moment the bird awoken, and screeched loudly before falling over, knocked out. "That was too much! I would have taken it back if you had given me the chance, it didn't need that. Your gonna pay." Sheena said, angrily, throwing out her next pokemon, a Wingull. "Gastly, return," Derek called, returning his powerful ghost. "Common Poliwag!" He yelled, sending out his own water pokemon. The tadpole shook its tale and prepared to battle for its master.

"Wingull, peck attack!" The seagull bird flew straight for Poliwag, but Derek just waited. When Wingull was close enough he hollered, "Water gun Poliwag!" the small pokemon shot a stream of water right into the face of the Wingull. The half-water type bird, however, did not falter enough to alter its course and plowed into Poliwag with its beak, driving both of them into the ground. "Now Poliwag, Hypnosis!" this time, the tadpole pokemon's stomach began to spin in a reverse swirl pattern, making the Wingull a little wobbly. With this opportunity, Derek took the chance to win the battle. "Poliwag, double slap attack!" the small water pokemon's tail slapped the face of the bird repeatedly and due to its already lethargic state from the hypnosis, it fell also in defeat.

"Wingull, good job. Come rest now." Sheena returned her pokemon and approached Derek. "I'm sorry I accused you of battling too rough. You handle your pokemon with amazing skill; you must be an advanced trainer. Here is your reward, the Zephyr badge." Derek took it gratefully, he deserved it. "Thank you, and I am sorry it seemed like it came on too strong, but I will not lose. Good luck with the gym," he said as he exited the sliding doors. Taking his pokemon and treating them himself with potions due to the fact that the battle was not that difficult, he thought, he headed on towards the next route and union cave. _I need to catch up with Chase, he will not beat me,_ he thought to himself not having any idea he had just surpassed his brother.

* * *

Chase awoke bright and early and, after stretching thoroughly and rustling his think blonde hair, he dressed quickly and was downstairs with his three pokeballs strapped to his belt and waiting for Michael. He came downstairs shortly after, surprised that Chase was up before he had even gotten out of bed. "You're ready to go aren't ya? Alright let's go into that clearing over there and we can get started now if you'd like." Chase grinned, "Let's go!"

They stood in the field, opposite each other and preparing for a practice match. "Ok, Chase I grabbed three pokemon to match the three of your type, a water type, a normal type, and a psychic type somewhere around your pokemons' level. So we're going to battle same types and see how well they can fight without any type advantages. This will also give you the best feel for what kind of attacks they all know and how to use them. Ready? We'll go psychic first." He threw a ball and a small Ralts appeared. Chase threw his ball revealing his Natu. This was Natu's first battle with Chase, but it looked prepared to take on its opponent.

"Alright, go!" Michael yelled. Chase immediately responded, "Natu, future sight!" Natu turned around and looked at him dumbfounded. Michael laughed, "Chase your Natu will learn that in time, but its still young and hasn't figured out it can do that yet. Try something a little simpler with this new-be." Chase nodded. "It's ok Natu; go in there with a peck attack!" The green bird flew into close proximity with Ralts and let out a barrage of pecks in its face. Staggering back, it released a counter attack, a scratch. Natu jumped back but was still rearing to go. "Ok, now Natu, Sand-attack." Dust flew up in the face of Ralts, blinding it momentarily. It was just enough for Chase to get an idea.

"Ok Natu, up in the air!" Natu flew directly up above Ralts. When the sand cleared, Ralts looked around for its opponent. Just as Natu gained sight of it, Chase hollered, "Peck straight down on top of him Natu!" the bird flew directly down into Ralts pecking him straight on top of its head, using the force of its downward flight to propel it into the ground as well, fainted.

"That was a great way to use your pokemon's natural advantage to beat my ground-ridden pokemon, good job. Now let's go in with normal types. Go Meowth!" the small cat pokemon appeared and began to lick its paws in front of its trainer. "Great job Natu! Come over here on my shoulder and get ready to watch this next one. Go Teddy!" he threw his ball and released his small baby bear pokemon. Natu landed softly on his shoulder and nipped at his ear affectionately.

"Don't be intimidated by how young Teddy looks, he packs a punch!" Chase yelled to Michael who smiled. "Oh I know, I've raised one before. This Meowth will put up a fight though, let's begin!"

"Meowth, tail whip!" the agile pokemon flew in close to Teddiursa and whipped it in the torso hard, making it stagger and flinch. "Don't give in Teddy that was a weak attack. It's up close now, hit it with a pound attack. The bear brought down its heavy paw on top of Meowth's head, who hit the ground hard taking a lot of damage. Chase smiled, that was a powerful move for Teddy. Michael was surprised at how strong it actually was already. He knew that his starter must be powerful too, but he was prepared for that battle.

"Ok Meowth, retreat and use a fury swipes attack!" The cat jumped back and then came back in for a vicious attack with its claws; Teddy covered its face but still took some damage due to the fact that it was slow. "Teddy, come on now, grab that cat!" As it finished its fury swipes, Teddiursa latched onto Meowth, not letting it escape. "Now, head butt it hard! Finish it, do it again!" Teddy plowed its head into Meowth's face twice hard, causing it to faint.

Teddiursa smiled happily and turned to its trainer, babbling "Teddy-. Ursa, teddy Teddiursa!" It returned to its trainers side as Michael looked sternly at Chase. "This last pokemon I grabbed is much stronger than the other too because I know your Spheal is powerful, are you ready?" "Let's do it. Spheal is my best and is gonna whip whatever you send its way."

Michael smiled, "I hope so." He threw his third pokemon which came out and was a Shellder. Chase released his Spheal and said, "Let's go buddy, this is gonna be fun. Let's win this." Sheal replied with a "Sphe-, Spheeall!" and then turned to its opponent whose tongue was sticking out of its shell. Just as the battle was about to start, Jess appeared on the side of the battle and began to cheer Chase and Spheal on. "Come on guys," she said to them. "I want to see how good you two really are."

"Alright, Go shellder! Withdraw!" Michael yelled, and the shellfish pokemon retreated into its shell which shut tight. "that could be trouble," muttered Chase, knowing that the shell was impenetrable. "We'll have to beat it in a different way. Go Spheal, powder snow!" the cold powder hit the shell of the pokemon and bounced straight up in the air, ineffective. "Ok, lets try something different," thought Chase. "Spheal, use a Rollout!" The ball of blubber picked up speed as it headed for the shelder, who retreated into its shell again at the command of its trainer. "Spheal, now stop and bounce up on top of shelder's shell!" The seal listened and leapt into the air and landed with tremendous force on top of Shellder. "Bounce up and down now Spheal!" The weight of the spheal bouncing on top of Shellder began to build up too much stress on the shell and Michael saw it begin to fracture. "Chase, Stop!" Chase stood up straight in shock. "What? Why? Spheal get off shellder." Spheal jumped off, confused. Then Chase understood, he had already done enough. Shellder's shell fell open, revealing a fainted pokemon.

"Great job Spheal!" Chase yelled, running up to Spheal and giving it a hug. "You did awesome." Both Michael and Jess were impressed by Chase's ingenuity and skill. "Well, I'd have to definitely say that you are ready for the gym, Chase. I need to head on to the next town and train more with my stronger pokemon. Hopefully I'll see you in the Pokemon League Tournament in the spring." He smiled. Chase smiled back. "Yeah! And by then we will be able to battle all out together! Good luck Michael." As the trainers walked their separate ways, Michael thought to himself _He's just as good as I thought._

* * *

_So i hope someone is reading this! _

_cuz i really like it _

_and its going to get a lot more exciting! _

_reviews please!!_


	6. A stunning defeat

Jess and Chase walked down the street, the pokemon center behind them and the gym their next stop. They chatted leisurely as Chase looked onward towards his battle. "Are you going to battle too Jess?" Chase asked curiously. She laughed and looked at him teasingly. Then she pulled a badge case out of her bag and showed him a shiny new Zephyr badge. Chase was stunned. "Whoa, when did you get that?" Chase said loudly. Jess laughed again. Why do you think you didn't see me all morning? I was feeling a lot better this morning, and after last night I wanted to prove to myself I was still good. Fleece took down her birds easy." She said, and Chase admired his friend. "Well I guess now it's our turn to take down that gym!" Chase said quickening his pace.

As they entered the gym and the doors slid shut behind them. Chase looked up and was amazed by the height of the ceiling and the trees present all around the gym's perimeter. "Perfect place for birds," Jess pointed out. Chase nodded. AS they walked into the main part of the gym, he noticed a battle field with two trainer boxes at either end. He stood in one and just waited. "Where is the gym leader?" he asked curiously. Jess laughed at him again. "Do you think they just stand in that box over there and wait for trainers to come by all day? She's probably in here somewhere. We'll find her." They walked between the trees and meandered through the complex gym. Finally, they came to a spot where bird pokemon were all over the place. In the middle was a girl, probably not much older than Chase, who was only fourteen.

Chase's jolly demeanor vanished like always when he was preparing to intensely battle. "Sheena." He said in a deep undertone. This obviously spooked the girls and the birds because all jumped up in panic. Birds flew in every direction and Sheena jumped up and covered her face with her hands. Chase's expression turned to perplexed. He looked at her and then muttered, "Uh, if you're the uhm… gym leader, I'm looking for a challenge." She slowly brought her hands down and sighed. "I'm sorry, I get flustered easily. Growing up with birds, I guess you could say I gained some of their traits. But yes, I am the gym leader and if you're ready, let's go to the battle arena. I'll have you know though, I'm not as easily spooked in battle!"

Sheena stood at one end, while Chase stood in the trainer box on the opposite side, both braced for battle. The judge announced, "This is a two pokemon battle, single battle style. The challenger can switch out pokemon, the gym leader can not. Begin!" Sheena started, tossing out her first pokemon, a Taillow. "Whoa," Jess said behind Chase. "She didn't use that against me; she must have a bunch of bird pokemon." Chase did not hesitate and threw out his first ball, his Spheal.

Sheena started off. "Go Taillow, quick attack!" the bird swooped in at an amazing speed and hit Spheal dead on, who took the blow. "Spheal, rollout while its close!" The seal spun into a ball and rolled right over Taillow, causing serious damage, spun to the other end of the arena and circled around for the next attack. "Taillow, get airborne!" Sheena yelled, urging her bird to take flight to avoid the next rollout.

The bird made it into the air just in time to dodge the oncoming attack. At this Spheal stopped rolling and awaited its next command. "Ok, use defense curl!" Spheal nodded and rolled up again, bracing for anything to come. "Wing attack Taillow!" The small bird swooped down hitting spheal with its wings hard, but its defensive position helped it take the blow. "Spheal, powder snow!" Spheal opened its mouth and chilled the air to a freezing temperature and engulfed Taillow in a powdery mist. The extreme cold brought Taillow to the ground shivering and defeated.

Sheena withdrew her fainted Taillow and sent out second and final pokemon. A funny looking bird that did not fly and held a stick in its mouth appeared. "Farfech'd!" it said gleefully. Chase narrowed his eyes. "Alright Spheal, start with a defense curl!" Spheal rolled up in a ball again, further increasing its already stellar defense. "Farchy, go reed slap!" the happy bird ran up to Spheal and slapped it hard and repetitively with its reed. " Spheal, powder snow!" Spheal came out of its defense curl and blew cold air into the face of Farfech'd who jumped back, damaged but not defeated. "It's ok Farchy! Use peck attack!" the big bill of the bird looked like it could do some damage and Spheal was already looking tired, Chase thought. He decided he would take a risk. "Spheal, try and use an aurora beam!" Spheal nodded, and as the bird rushed towards it, conjured a colorful icy beam in its mouth slowly. Chase tensed. It was coming down to the last second. "Go Spheal!" the ball weakened and then grew tremendously as it prepared to fire. Farfech'd got there first and landed a hard peck attack on Spheal who stumbled back but immediately shot a critical hit into the bill of Farfech'd a powerful aurora beam. It glowed for a second and then spun around, completely fainted. Chase stood for a minute, and then stood up. "I won!" he said gleefully. "Jess I won!" he said laughing.

Sheena returned her Farfech'd solemnly. " Farchy is my best and favorite pokemon. I used him because I had lost three straight gym battles and I was determined to win one. You're Spheal is very powerful I'm very impressed. Here is my token, the Zephyr badge. I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I must go talk to my father about my failure." She turned and with a sulk walked into the back of the gym. Chase wanted to go after her but chose not to. He was too excited about his new badge anyway, and wanted to go celebrate with his friends. "What do you think is a good celebration?" he said to his three pokemon in a clearing out towards the pokemon center in Violet City. "Food!" Chase said happily and all his pokemon cooed in agreement.


	7. Team Kraken and the Elite 4

Chase and Jess strolled down the leisurely path towards Union Cave after stocking up on items at the mart and preparing for the long journey to Azalea town. As they walked they spotted a group of trainers sitting in a circle around a tree stump where two trainers stood talking. "The way double battles work is simple really. If you have a partner, each of you uses one pokemon and if you're by yourself, you send out two of your own."

"What's double battling?" Chase asked Jess. "It's a two-on-two battle. Two pokemon battle together against two others. It's supposed to be the next big thing." Jess said shrugging. "I've never done it though. Of course, neither of us have been battling that long. As they stood and watched, the trainers began to break up into groups of four. A young couple were left singled out with no partners. They then spotted Jess and Chase. "Hey Maggie! They need partners too!" the boy called to his girlfriend who was looking for opponents. "Uh..we're not part of the class!" Jess said jumping back.

"We're ready though! Bring it!" Chase said clenching his fist, jumping forward at the new challenge. Jess glared at him. "Come on Jess, how bad could it be? It will be fun."

"Ok! My name is Brennen and this is Maggie. What's your name? Oh and your girlfriend too." Jess blushed at this, but Chase completely ignored it. "I'm Chase and this is Jess. We're just traveling together. Are you ready?" They nodded and kissed before they jointly threw out their balls. A Snubble and a Chikorita appeared. Chase didn't hesitate and tossed his ball. "Wait! Don't you think we should decide who we are going to use and who will work best together first?" but Chase shook his head. "Just choose who you think will work best, it'll be fine." His Natu appeared and flapped its tiny wings. She sighed. "Come out Bit!" her ekans appeared. As the battle began, one of the two trainers who were speaking appeared on the perimeter. "Ok Maggie, remember what the teachers told us. Go Chikorita! Razor leaf!" the small green pokemon shot leaves which headed towards both Ekans and Natu. "Think Fast." Chase said to Jess and then shouted, "Natu, sand attack!" it flapped its tiny wings and altered the leaves paths and disrupted their opponents vision. That saved our butts, Jess thought. "Bit, Wrap Snubble!" the snake flew through the sand and coiled its body around the pink dog-like pokemon. "Oh no! Brennen help me!" Maggie called as her pokemon was squeezed tighter. "Help it out Chikorita!" he called.

"No you don't!" Chase yelled. "Natu, confusion on that Chikorita!" Natu's eyes began to glow a red color and Chikorita began to float slowly off the ground and then flew in the opposite direction from ekans and snubble. Brennen tensed. "Now Natu, peck attack on Chikorita!" the bird flew in and barraged the grass type on the head, almost knocking it out. Meanwhile, Snubble had bitten Ekans to get out of its stranglehold. Jess then got an idea. "Ok Bit, quick use a poison fang on Chikorita!" Maggie and Brennen's faces expressed shock. The snake bit chikorita, who was still occupied with Natu, and took the attack full force. It fell in exhaustion.

It was now Maggie's snubble against natu and bit, Jess's ekans. Sweat began to appear on her face. She faltered for a second and then called, "Snubble, come back! This battle is over, you guys cheated!" Chase, personally offended yelled back, "What?! You're just mad because we were winning!" Then both couples heard clapping. "Excellent battle. I was impressed on the team work on your parts." The man said to Jess and Chase. "But Mr. Mogley, they cheated!" Maggie said pointing at her opponents. "No, Maggie they didn't. They utilized each other's strengths and your weaknesses. Then they took advantage of your unawareness. It was quite a well put together double battle by uh-" he stopped. "What are your names? I don't believe either of you are enrolled in the school."

Chase and Jess both looked a little embarrassed. "uhm. Well I'm Chase and this is Jess. And we were just helping out these two; they didn't have anyone to battle. We're sorry to interrupt your class. We'll head on our way." They turned and began to walk when the teacher stopped them. "Wait, why don't you come back to the school building and have lunch with me? I'd love to talk to you two. Obviously your are both skilled battlers and maybe you would be interested in guest lecturing one of my classes."

Chase glanced at Jess and before she could interject he replied, "Well, its not like us to turn down a free meal. Sure, we'll come with you." Chase grinned at Mr. Mogley, and then turned to Jess, who was obviously annoyed at being held up. The three of them walked back towards the school together.

As Chase gorged himself in the food provided, Mr. Mogley spoke to both of them. "So you two only have one badge a piece and that's from Violet? That's amazing, both of you exhibited spectacular battling skills, those of advanced trainers. I wouldn't have expected that you would have been the same caliber as my students, being that it is required that the students could earn one badge in order to be in my school."

Jess answered the man since Chase was too busy with his mashed potatoes. "Yeah, I guess we just work hard. We love our pokemon a lot and try and make them better every day," She said. "Oh crap, its almost dark chase and we haven't set up a camp yet. We need to get going," she rose from her seat and Chase reluctantly gulped down his last bit of food and stood up as well. "Well I have an extra couple of rooms if you'd like to stay here for the night and not have to stay outside. You can eat in the morning and then be on your way."

"That'd be awesome!" Chase said and Jess agreed, who was not looking forward to traveling anymore tonight. Mr. Mogley showed them their rooms, which were right next to each other and bid them goodnight. Jess said good night to Chase and walked into her room. AS she sat, she had realized again that the whole reason she had joined up with him in the first place was because he was cute. As she got ready for bed, she heard a crash and a scream. Leaping into action, she burst out of her room with a pokeball in her hand about the same time Chase did. "You hear that too?" she said turning to Chase who nodded. "Let's go see what happened." They rushed down the hallway and into the courtyard where people in black riding ponyta's with their faces covered were rounding up the students.

A panic was going through them as they gang members stripped them of their pokeballs and brought them to the head who was sitting on a Rapidash. He then looked at all the trainers. "You can have your pokemon back if you will join us in our quest." Hollers from the crowd were heard, "What quest? Who are you? Give us our friends back!" The man's deep voice conquered all as he spoke, "You will have all your questions answered if you join us. Come this way if you're interested and receive your pokemon." For a minute nobody moved. Then, slowly, a few here and there made their way through the crowd. "What are they doing? They aren't seriously about to join those people!?" said Chase, angered. "It's for their pokemon. wouldn't you do it if they had Spheal?" Jess said sadly. "We have to figure out a way to stop this," Chase murmured, racking his brain for an idea.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, four trainers appeared, and just as they did, Mr. Mogley ran out of the building behind Chase and Jess. "They're here! The Elite four is here!" he shouted. The man riding the rapidash tensed. "New recruits! Grab your pokeballs and show your loyalty, attack the Elite four!" he yelled with such a menacing tone that all, even his own troops, listened. Pokeballs flew. The new "recruits" stood together a look of fear on their face as their young pokemon paled in comparison to the ones of the other members and also the Elite four's.

"Jess, let's go." Chase said, running forward. "What are you doing?! You aren't strong enough to help the Elite four!" she yelled at him. "I'm strong enough to take out those young idiots who joined that gang, are you helping or not?" Jess sighed and followed. As the young trainers approached the large onslaught of powerful pokemon battling, their timidy lessened as they realized their numbers. Just as they were getting ready to attack from behind, Chase and Jess confronted them. "You treacherous trainers." Chase gnarled, throwing out all three of his pokeballs at once. "You'll have to get through us to get to the Elite four. Jess released her three pokemon as well. The leader of the black hooded gang saw this and screamed. "This will be your test, defeat those weak trainers and get the Elite four!" The trainers nodded and released the few pokemon that some of them had. There were eight pokemon for ten trainers. Chase looked at them and said, "See, not all of you even got your pokemon back. I wouldn't be surprised if those weren't even yours." But none the less, the most composed one of the group yelled at the pokemon, "Mankey, Aipom, go double slap and scratch!" The pokemon began to advance and Chase and jess reacted immediately. "Spheal rollout, knock out any unsuspecting pokemon, and Natu, use your confusion to stop any attackers. Teddiursa, you're our last line of defense, prepare for anything that breaks through. Jess was busy giving her pokemon orders as well.

The attack plans worked. No pokemon could get past Natu's confusion, and Spheal took down a bug type pokemon, a Taillow, and a rattata with rollout. Meanwhile, Jess's Ledyba was putting all the remaining pokemon to sleep with sleep powder and ekans was holding back the strongest pokemon, a Sneasel, with wrap while mareep paralyzed it. The weak young trainers were stunned that they had been outnumbered but defeated. They soon realized that their older superiors had also fallen in defeat. They were fleeing into the forest to where they could escape. "We should follow if we are going to get our pokemon back." The leader of the young ones said. They retreated the ones they had and six of the ten ran into the woods after the group.

Of the ones that were left, two were crying girls and the other two were upset boys. Chase recognized Maggie and Brennen, from their battle earlier. He was shocked at what they had done. "What were you guys thinking? Those guys stole your pokemon, and you were going to join them?" Maggie was balling. "But they took my Snubby. I didn't get him back either. I'll never see him again." She wailed, while Brennen comforted her. Jess tapped Chase shoulder and whispered to him, "Don't be so harsh, you don't know if you might have done the same thing if it were your pokemon." As they were talking a man with orange spiked hair and a cape came up to them. Chase looked up at him and stammered, "Lance…" The man nodded and spoke, "You two helped us out when we needed it. That was very brave I'm impressed. You two are going to turn out to be some powerful trainers, especially to be able to take on that many pokemon at once." Chase shook Lance's hand and asked, "Who were those men? We've had an encounter with them before in Violet. They tried to steal Jess's pokemon, but we were able to get them back."

Lance sighed, "They are Team Kraken. They were originally a group of four trainers who wanted to take our place when we disbanded a few years back. They thought they could bring better order to the pokemon world than we could. We stopped them, however, and they have held a grudge ever since. They built up a gang and recruited followers all of Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and even Orre and Shino. When I got the call from my old friend Guy Mogley saying they were at his school, we responded right away."

Chase replied, "So they are stealing people's pokemon to get them to join and eventually rebel against you and the league and take over." "That's what we think their plan is. We can never be positive though." Lance said. As he finished, a woman came up to him. "Lance, they left these five pokeballs. We don't know who they belong to and we can't trust all these hopeless trainers to be honest." Lance nodded. "We need to get all of these people pokemon to replace the ones they lost. It won't be their companions, but at least it will help compensate. Go call the national park, the safari zone, and the region professors. Tell them we need as many young, but experienced pokemon as we can get as soon as possible. Chase," he said turning. "Take these five pokemon and do what you please with them. Give them to some trainers you know or keep them, it's up to you." Chase nodded, honored at the respect and trust Lance showed him. "I hope one day we'll see you again and I'm sure you'll be much more powerful. If I ever need your help I will find you. See you in the League championships." Lance said as the Elite four boarded their flying pokemon and took off into the sky.

Chase walked over to Maggie and Brennen who were standing with the other couple who had stayed. "Here," he said, handing each of them a pokeball. "I don't have any idea what they are, but they will give you new friends to start new with. I hope it helps." Maggie sniffled. "Thank you so much Chase. I'll treat it like I caught it myself." Brennen nodded. Chase still had one pokeball left. He turned to Jess. "Do you want this one?" She looked surprised. "Chase, you're so sweet, but you deserve it. I was scared to help these people and you weren't. The prize is yours. Keep it. hopefully it will help your team out."

Chase took a deep breath. It had been quite a night. He had encountered enemies that he now loathed tremendously, fought in an enormous battle, and met Lance and received a new pokemon. He was happy for it to be close to over with. He dropped the pokeball at his feet and released its captive. A tiny, disgruntled looking Eevee appeared. It turned and looked up at Chase and snarled. Chase smiled, "You probably have reason to be upset. I know I wasn't your trainer before. But you're trainer is gone now, so you're stuck with me bud, can you handle that?" It stayed tense and continued to look up at him. Then after a brief staring showdown, it gave in to Chase's charm and relaxed a little bit as Chase picked it up. He smiled. "Well that makes four, and we haven't even gotten to union cave yet." Jess smiled back as he petted his new Eevee and they walked away from the school which had treated them so nicely and gave them a new experience they never wanted.

* * *

Derek walked in downtown Azalea and looked at all the shops, wondering where his brother might be. He had rounded up a good team of pokemon: His Seedot, a Poliwag, a Gastly, a Spinerak, and his newest, a Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil and Gastly had made short work of that bug gym, he thought. So far, it hadn't been that difficult. He had even beaten two mounted trainers in black on his way into Azalea. They had tried to get him to join them and to take his pokemon, but he put an end to that.

His poliwag and his seedot would evolve soon, he could feel it. They were getting stronger by the day. All they needed now was time. He couldn't wait until he met up with his brother.


	8. Union Cave: another encounter

-1The small Geodude fell in defeat as Chase and Spheal jumped up and down happily. "That's victory number 6 in a row Spheal!" he said happily. Spheal cooed in return. Spheal had beaten three trainers single handed, while Eevee showed a lot of spunk and beat one and Teddy and Natu combined to beat the two others. "You're getting a lot stronger, guys. I promised Jess we would battle her when we finally met up at Union Cave, so we should start heading that way."

He walked on and, from the corner of his eye, he saw a small aron relaxing be the opposite bank of a stream. He tensed for a moment. This pokemon, he knew, grew to be very powerful. Of course, he wanted one. He looked down at his pokemon who were silent at his side. He caught the eye of his spheal and nodded toward it, making sure to be completely silent.

As if spheal had read his mind, it flew down the bank in a rollout attack, and as the Aron awoke, it was met with a spinning seal pokemon head on. Keeping its balance and footing, it looked irate as it turned to take on the coming attack. Just as Spheal came close to it, aron lowered its head, and the rollout attack glanced off over it and spheal rolled into a tree, taking severe damage.

"Dang, that thing is stout" Chase said, "Spheal, use water gun!" A stream of water shot forward and struck aron, which stood still for a moment, then shuddered violently and let out a howl. "That's it, water attacks!" spheal looked back at Chase and cooed. "Alright spheal, try a bubble." Small bubbles creeped forward and hit aron again, who was close to exhausted from the previous water attack already. After taking the blunt of the bubbles, Aron howled again and turned to flee.

"Oh no you don't! Pokeball!" Chase ran forward and got close enough to ensure hitting it with the pokeball. After Aron was encased, it gave almost no fight at all. Chase stood straight up, surprised. "Wow, it gave up pretty easy. Those water attacks must have really done a number on it." Chase picked up the ball and smiled at his friends. "Good job Spheal! Now lets hike up to Union cave and find Jess."

Chase returned all his pokemon to their balls and attached them to his belt. He currently had five balls, and one empty one. He wondered if there would be anything worth adding to his team inside the cave. When he got to the mouth of the cave, he stopped to rest and look for Jess, who was nowhere to be found. Quite perplexed, Chase decided to venture into the cave to see if she had gone on without him.

He walked slowly down the corridors, being cautious and looking for any pokemon that might catch his interest. The hoards of Zubat asleep on the ceiling did not even register with him. After a half hour hike inside the cave, he began to slow to break. "She has got to be in here somewhere." He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. As he continued to walk, he began to hear murmuring. His face brightened as he immediately assumed it was jess deeper into the cave. "finally, I caught up with her." He almost burst out into a sprint, when something tripped him. "OU-" he started to yell until a hand cupped his mouth. It was jess, who pulled him up and began to whisper. "Remember those trainers at the school that left and joined team kraken? They either got left behind or ran away because they all are up ahead around this bend. I've been following them for a while, I didn't want them to see me so I hid when I saw them coming up the trail, then followed them into the cave. I've been trying to listen to what they have been talking about, but they have been sort of quiet."

Chase looked over to where she had pointed. He saw a large heap of rocks just around the bend. "If we can make it behind those rocks without being seen or heard, I bet we can eavesdrop just fine." He motioned to her. The stealthily crept across the rocky floor of the cave and hastily got behind the rocks and peeked around them to see if they had been noticed: they hadn't.

There were five of them, two girls sitting by a wall and three guys. One of the guys was standing in front of them. He spoke. "Look guys this is probably for the best anyway. That school was so hard and it was so difficult to get my pokemon to get strong enough to really challenge anyone. This way we can always have strong pokemon and get whatever we want." One of the girls spoke up. " How many trainers with really strong pokemon will honestly come through this cave, Jeff? And even if they did, how are we supposed to get them? I have a magby and the poochyena they gave us. That's not a lot of strength. And remember that guy and girl that beat all of our pokemon with theirs back at the school? Obviously numbers isn't going to help us either. Hey what was that?"

All five stopped and listened. Chase could hear the echo of loud footsteps, of someone venturing into their part of the cave. The guy referred to as jeff spoke again. "Look, this is our chance. Let's do what that general or whatever said and get their pokemon. I'm sure if we still enough he will give us some stronger pokemon and let us move to somewhere where there are sure to be strong trainers whose pokemon we can grab. What do you say?" Reluctantly, the girls agreed and the other guys just kind of shrugged. They stood up and formed a line as two trainers entered the clearing. Chase noticed one guy and one girl run off and out of site. "Stop right there," Jeff said, who had obviously taken command of the group. The trainers looked confused. "We represent team Kraken, a powerful underground force that should not be reckoned with. Turn over all your pokeballs and get out of here." The trainers were shocked. "You're not getting my pokemon! Lets go Tiffany!" the two trainers turned to flee when they ran straight into the two that were not in the ranks of the Jeff and the other. The two snatched the trainers pokeballs and then ran back to the others. "Thank you kind trainers. We have what we want, I suppose now we will take off. Good day." They turned to flee when Chase jumped into action.

"Hey guys, remember me?" he said as he ran out in front of the five fleeing thugs. "You again! Great, Jeff see, this is our luck. We can't handle this guy!" "SHUT UP! We have more pokemon this time we can take him!" Jeff yelled and he grabbed the pokeballs they had just stolen and threw them. A beedrill, a sentret, a electrike, and a charmander appeared. Jess appeared next to Chase just as the four pokemon were joined by two poochyena a magby another poochyena and a rattata. "Great, we have to make our pokemon take on a mob of thug's pokemon again!" she said irritated at Chase's heroics, but impressed at the same time. "No we wont. You two! Hurry here and call your pokemon!" Chase hollered across the cavern to the two trainers who had been robbed. They snapped back into reality and processed his command. " it may be too late, here they all come." Jess said, as she sent out two of her pokemon, bit, her ekans, and her ladyba named dot. Chase stood fast. Luckily, the

"Wow, Chase what is that? It just took those attacks with ease." Chase nodded "Aron, use a headbutt attack!" the small shiny pokemon howled, and ran forward, running through rattata, who got completely knocked out, and went straight for poochyena. It also was hit hard and was knocked out. One poochyena was left, and Jess's pokemon had taken care of the other and the Magby. "Jeff, its hopeless, lets get out of here and find somewhere else to do this." One girl pleaded. Jeff turned to yell at her. "We're going to finish this!" he yelled at her as he commanded the final poochyena. However, a barrage of needles flew from the side of the battlefield, completely obliterating the dog pokemon. It was the beedrill that had returned to its trainer. "You thieves better take off," the girl Chase had heard her name to be tiffany said. "Before we all come after you!" One of the girl's yanked Jeff's arm, who reluctantly followed as they fled the cave.

The four remaining trainers came together in the center of the cavern. The first to speak was the girl named tiffany. "Wow, thank you so much for stepping up to those thieves." Chase laughed, "it wasn't the first time." The boy spoke, "You guys are some real trainers to take on that many pokemon and actually win. Your aron was amazing. My name is steven by the way." After everyone was introduced, it was decided that the four would travel to Azalea together, since they were all headed that direction.

"Ah daylight, finally!" sighed Chase as he stretched and walked out of the dismal cavern. He looked down towards the route which led to the next city, Azalea town, as the others exited the cave. "Hey guys, thanks for helping us out back there. This is where we head out I guess. We're heading straight through Azalea to Goldenrod. Maybe we will see you there!" the two trainers, tiffany and steven, said their goodbyes and headed out, away from jess and Chase.

Jess and Chase walked in silence toward Azalea. Finally, after almost arriving at the city, Jess spoke. "You know, we never got to have our battle." Chase smirked. "Yeah I noticed too. Now we're too close to Azalea though, have to go take on the gym leader. We can battle some other time." He smiled. Jess was satisfied, she guessed. She really wanted to battle him, but he understood his reasoning.

They entered Azalea, a quiet peaceful town, and headed straight for the pokemon Center. "Man, let's hope we don't run into any more of those Kraken thugs for a long time. They just seem to be everywhere. Hopefully a small place like this wont be bothered." Jess said as she and Chase turned over their pokemon to the Nurse. "Yeah, they are the biggest organized crime group in the pokemon world at the moment is what Lance said. It's not just Johto they are pestering. I know we havent seen the last of them." Chase replied. They went to the lounge to relax while they're friends were treated in preparation for the upcoming gym battle.


End file.
